The structural elements and well panels needed to make closets such as wardrobes are generally cut and fitted in situ one with the other and between floor and ceiling. This operation is time-consuming. Therefore, in order to reduce the cost, it has been previously proposed to make prefabricated standard units which are assembled in situ. The main problem with these units is that they require tools for their assembly, that they cannot possibly be made to suit rooms of various heights between floor and ceiling and that they require finishing work.